Wild Ones
by theoriginalcoco
Summary: Boarder in Tanner high under go many changes and many unusal obsticales on the way... Please read, it is my original:) thanks and review
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1, beginning**

**Narrissa**

Everybody knew exactly how I liked to be there was no denying it at the least bit. As I got out the car of my stretched limo I watched the beautiful day take over me. This was probably the best summer I had ever had. Well another great summer considering I have had so many but now it was time to face back to reality. School.  
There is a lot to be said about this crazy and completely outrageous school, with more upper class then the queen of freaken England. Sophomoreyear would be an interesting one then. As I walked towards the hostel I watched as Mayhem, my shoffer struggled getting all my luggage out the Limo. My aunt just stared at him with small eyes and she was slightly amused.  
"Come now Mayhem," Naomi said smiling, "surely a man of your strength can handle this small task of bringing in a 15 year olds luggage."  
"Of course madam," He breathed hard as my aunt turn on her heel and walked into his hostel.  
"You need help there Mayhem?" I asked slowly as soon as she was gone.  
"Not at all Madam," he breathed hard, "I'll have your stuff up at your dormitory in no time at all."  
Most of the time Mayhem was just about being to himself and that didn't seem to bother anybody but it was weird to see this British guy in his late forties still work for me even after everything that I have been through and him right next to me. Quite shocking really. But I let that thought o and walked up to the hostel I lived in better known as Mc Cullen house. Ok at this point I don't blame you for thinking I come to a boarding school in Ireland. I don't. Tanner high is situated exactly 35 000 miles away from home, exactly 32 000 miles away from my exuberant aunt and 35 000 miles away from New York where I live. And where I am at the moment is in Canada, Vancouver where Tanner High is situated. Most of the time I feel like just crying thinking about the fact that I am literally in the coldest place in world. Ok so it's not the coldest but it's not exactly the warmest either and will all due respect I was actually born in California the warmest damn place in the world.  
I walked into the house where there was a bright but classy reception there, the senior House Mistress sat behind the reception desk looking all strict and stern as per usual. Mrs Cough was probably the most miserable person I have ever met in my life and the fact that she's married makes it even more astounding. Behind her was the giant statue of the Abraham Mc Cullen. He stood there with an olden suit with circle glasses and a cane. Like Mrs Cough he had a stern look of his own which put me in sheer pain to know that I live on top of him. Under the golden statue was a description of who he is. And thanks to Camiela who took a picture of it last year, without even looking at it, I know exactly what it says.

_Abraham Mc Cullen. Born in Ireland, 18 April 1830. Died 25 December 1888 at the age of 58. Mc Cullen House was opened by Mr Mc Cullen himself in 1870._

That was just a combination between creepy and weird and yes they both have two very different meanings.  
" Miss Orlerns," Mrs Cough said trying to smile at Naomi who was behind me probably trying to be kind but obviously failing dramatically, "so good to see you again this year."  
"Well why wouldn't you?" Naomi asked slightly.  
"No reason." Mrs Cough laughs her loud laugh that sounds like a frog is stuck in her throat "Let me get your timetable schedule for tomorrow." She typed in her computer and searched for my name.  
"Isn't this exciting," Naomi smiled at me, "no more middle school! You're completely done with that part of your life."  
I turned to look at her. Naomi was probably most beautiful person I have come across well except one person but she was long gone so it didn't count. Naomi had long brunette hair matching my colour which was close to the same colour as milk chocolate. She had bright green eyes the same colour as a tree in spring time. She was quite slender but most of all she was young, only thirty one years old and the weird part was that she has been raising a teen ager from the age of twenty seven. I'm surprised she hasn'tburst into flames yet. But yet again, she has never been faint hearted. "Always up for any challenges" she'd said the day she took me in. But I guess its part of who she is. Naomi is a world wide celebrity Publicist. She literally owns the word. At such a young age she has come quite far and made a living for herself. Alone. She was even sub editor at ELLE magazine.  
"great," I said solemnly, "Except nothing much has really changed actually. I'm still in the same school, same house and I still have the same friends. The only thing that has really changed in the fact that I'm a sophomore now and I'm in high school, not middle school."  
"you want to talk about it?" Naomi asked sympathetically.  
I was about to answer but Mrs cough cleared her throat to get our attention. I turned to face her.  
"here is your timetable." She smiled, "same dormitory arrangements as last year. Same rules. You and your homies better behave this year." She so old yet she chooses to embarrassherself with words like "homies".  
Naomi stared at Mrs cough like she was crazy.  
"and that's that," Mrs Cough, "welcome to sophomore year Narrissa." I took the timetable from her and smiled at her and walked away for the table. Mayhem came down toward struggling to get through the crowds of families.  
"well this is it then huh?" Naomi said looking at me with big eyes.  
"the car is ready Madam. All of your stuff is in your Dormitory. Your roommates are so excited to see you" Mayhem smiled. I smiled back at him and then looked at Naomi.  
"So ill see you at the Christmas time then?" Naomi asked  
"no it's ok," I smiled, "I'll stay in. You're probably working so it's cool."  
"Narrissa," Naomi said slowly but I just interrupted her, "don't procrastinate Naomi...you have a flight tonight to Tokyo remember. I can tell you don't want to be late."  
Naomi sucked in a breathe at my words and then hugged me tightly.  
"so weird," Naomi sighed, "Sarah would have said exactly the same thing." I pulled away and stared at her.  
"have a good flight Naomi." I smiled at her then turned to Mayhem, "see you later Mayhem."  
Mayhem smiled and hugged me tightly. Sometimes I considered Mayhem more a father then anything else. I mean he was there when I was born and he taught the basics, like riding a bike, swimming and running and lots of things a father should be doing. Of course he's not my father but sometimes I wish he was.  
I let go of him and took my hand bag from his hands and turned toward the gigantic flight of wooden stairs, its sort of like the kind of stairs you find at a castle, I walked up to my dorm without even turning to look back. But before could be far enough I heard Naomi and Mayhem say something  
"she's just like Sarah." Naomi sighs.  
"makes sense," Mayhem replies, "that _was _her mother."

**Camellia**

I have never in my life experienced more mortality ever. As I sat in the car as my parents drove me to boarding school I pounded over the fact that this was a new year which meant more opportunity for me. I'm vain enough that I care. A lot of you might be wondering how on earth my parents are taking me to school well for the simple reason that we flew to Canada a week ago and have been staying near Lake Louise .oh and just to clarify I live in Los Angeles. The place where most things happen and my parents well are not really happening. My mother, Karen, is a real estate agent for mansions. In fact she sold a whole plot area to Narrissa and her aunt a year ago. My Dad, Reynolds, was a lawyer. Part time judge, but mostly a lawyer. Worst part is he brings his home with him. , meaning instead of grounding me and my little sister, Sage (who is age eleven), like a normal teen ager, he goes through the laws of the constitution. And that's part of why I moved to a boarding school, is to get away from him. Don't get me wrong I love him but some days are harder to take then others. I remember two years ago exactly when I told him that I wanted to come to Tanner High, he asked if there was a law to that. My mother however just agreed with me. Since then I have been completely happy away from home. I wont deny there are those days where I just wanna cry over the phone with my mom but those days become rare and rare every year.  
"Trying out for cheerleading again this year Cam?" Sage asked as she played with her Hello Kitty Covered Blackberry which sparkled more the any shiny lip gloss that I have ever seen in my life.  
"What kind of a question is that Sage?" I asked her sarcastically.  
Sage was quiet then...thoughtful. She had curly light brown hair with big brown eyes. She had a tiny cute face and looked exactly like my mom and there was alittle of my dad in her. Where as I looked like no one in the family. I have light green eyes with a tint of brown and not to mention that I have dead straight hair...thick hair.  
"don't be mean," my mom said, "she's gonna miss you when we go."  
"I beg to differ." I said sarcastically.  
"Cam." My dad said in a small voice.  
"I'm just saying." I said back at him and looked at my phone. One new message.  
_hey can't wait to see you. Emmett.  
_as if my life couldn't get any worse then what it is already? Emmett being the golden boy he is still being a good person who irritates the crap out of me and there was nothing I could really do about it. but I had to keep myself in check otherwise I would end up beating myself for this later.  
I typed in my phone and then just exited out of the message menus, going to my wall paper which showed me at nationals last year on top of the pyramid.  
Emmett would clearly get the wrong idea about all of this, there is a slight reason why I broke up with him and so I will stick to that. In fact I will stick to my single status for a while.  
"what are you thinking so hard about?" My dad asked looking at me from his review mirror.  
" School dad" I replied not looking at him  
"what about it?"  
"what's with the million questions dad." I asked solemnly  
"No reason." He smiled at me but I just rolled my eyes and looked away from him.  
we drove into Mc Cullen house. Nothing much has changed over the summer it would seem.  
of course I would notice if there would be any changes. I got out of my dad's gray land rover and walked to the back of the car to get my luggage. My dad stared at all my trunks.  
"What?" I asked him wondering why he looks so shocked.

"why exactly would you need so much stuff"  
"that's nothing dad," I smiled, "you should see the amount of stuff Narrissa brings. You would think I'm an angel if you saw all her trunks."  
"I would hope so." My dad laughs the tries getting them all out. My mother and Sage walk into the house to go get my time table for me. A couple of guys past us then and say hi to me. I giggle at them and my dad stares at me with a stern look.  
"I always have wondered if this is such a good idea Cam?" my dad says looking at me  
"Dad," I sigh, "doesn't start. It has been exactly two years and this will be my third, there is no getting around it" he didn't ague after that. He simply just took my two huge trunks and turned towards the house. I took my two duffel bags and followed him. My mother came back outside with a file in her hand  
"you forgot something." She smiled and walked to the car and grabbed my small duffel bag  
"shoot," I said shocked, "how could I forget that." I offered to take it from her  
"I got it." she smiled. We walked into the house where Mrs Cough stood handing out the timetables and giving people fake smiles. We walked up to the girls dormitories  
"this place should invest in an elevator." My dad grumbled as we got up stairs and walked about six dorms down when finally... I felt at home. I opened the dorm to find Narrissa standing there with a t-shirt in her hand and Kasey with a bra in hers  
"well that's awkward." My dad said slowly. I just ignored him and went to giggle and laugh with them.  
"Omigod it's so good to see you." Kasey laughed  
"ME! What about you its so good to see you!" I laughed back.  
"Are you kidding me? I whole summer without you guys was pure torture." Narrissa added  
"you would know." I laughed  
"Ahem," my mom said. We turned to face her, "we should go."  
"I'll be right back guys." I smiled the followed my parents and Sage out.  
we walked out to the car passing many people who said hi to me which by the way a year ago hated my guts for some or odd reason.  
"I am so gonna miss you honey." My mother said smiling at me with big eyes.  
"me too mom." I said smiling alittle.  
"Come home whenever you want." My dad said  
"Dad," I sighed but smiled at the same time, "we have been through this for how long?"  
"I know," he smiled but then hugged me so tight I could barely breathe. But I let my tears flow out my eyes.  
"Are you crying?" my dad whispered in my ears knowing that I hated crying where people could see me. Believe me I was an easy crier I just hated people seeing me.  
"no ways," I sniffed fast and pulled away. I smiled at him then looked at my mom. She smiled at me then hugged me, "I love you lots."  
"love you too mom." I said then hugged Sage who was incredibly short for an eleven year old  
"Take care Sage." I smiled at her with absolutegenerosity. I turned towards the house and watched everybody greeted each other... sophomore year this would be an interesting one.

**Kasey**

I would love to know exactly who created happily ever after. I have a lot to be grateful for considering the fact that I feel like I'm living mine. For the most part I am probably the happiest person you will ever find on the face of this planet and nothing would ever change that. I sat in the dorm with Camilla and Narrissa talking about our oh so wonderful summer.  
"I can't believe your parents let you go to France alone with Max!" Camilla said in her shocked tone revealing the fact that I was so over being surprised with anything anymore.  
"please," Narrissa laughed, "Nothing seems to surprise me anymore."  
I had to laugh with her, "why is that?" I asked.  
"well both of you literally spent a whole year acting like Romeo and Juliet last year," Narrissa said reluctantly, "and when finally he gets the guts to ask you out, it turns out his dad works for yours."  
"Not to mention the fact that his mom and yours are such close friends." Camilla adds with a smile. It was true though my parents are close friends with Max's and his dad works for mine. I live in Minnesota well to be exact I live at Saint Paul in Minnesota. Minnesota being the cold small Town it is nothing ever happen but as the Mayors daughter there is a lot to do for me and that is why I am here. To get away from that. My brother, My Twin Brother, Kyle came up with idea that we go to Boarding school away from all the pressure of being "royalty" of being the Mayor's children and when he thought of it, I was a bit sceptical at first but then the towns small news paper attacked us on the rumours that my dad was cheating on my mom, I booked the flight to Vancouver myself. And in the two years that I have been here and I haven't been happier. Sure people know me as the small towns Mayor's daughter and Kyle too but here everybody has some sort of a rich bitch story but no one cares. You get treated normally like in any other school, well popular, geeks, jocks, nerds etc, etc. I was used to it now; well I had to be now, sophomore right. And as for Max well there's a lot to be said about him.  
"so what did you guys do in Paris?" Narrissa asked being very smug.  
"No Narrissa I'm not like you." I said at her.  
"What?" Narrissa said feigning being a offended, "I'm hardly any Tayson."  
The door flew open then and there stood Tayson wearing a skirt and a tight top and behind her stood a freshman with a bunch of bags that looked freakishly heavy.  
"I told you, I'm a Sophomore mow," Tayson said to him, "don't take it personally. You just too young for me." The guy looked so disappointed and was about to give Tayson the gift bags, "Nah you can keep it." he walked away then looking like someone who wanted to just commit sucide. And badly.  
"Tay!" I said feeling sympathetic for him.  
"What?" Tayson laughs and looks at Narrissa is smiling at me with an obvious face.  
"see," Narrissa points at her, "told you."  
"told her what?" Tayson says flipping her long blonde hair. Tayson was a looker there was no denying it. she had long golden blonde hair which most girls in our school envied and bright blue eyes which could resemble mine but didn't, because Max had said mine were the same shade as the sea when the sun was sparkling on it where as Tayson was the same shade as more or less a blue denim jacket. Or close enough to indigo. She had a well proportioned body I guess sex was an exercise.  
"Kasey went to the land of love with Max." Narrissa explained, "but still came back Virgin..."  
"oh honey so you two broke up," Tayson came up to me to hug me, "honey its ok, and just know I'm here for you."  
"Tayson," I said to her, "we did not break up. We just didn't have sex. I don't get the big deal."  
"well it's simple really," Tayson said smiling, "Max isn't alittle boy anymore, and he's going to want to do it sooner than later. You know that right."  
"well he's gonna have to wait for later then isn't he." I said sitting up and started taking all my bags and putting them in my cupboard. They all stared at me like I was the stupidest thing on earth.  
"What?" I said fast and solemnly.  
"Kasey," Tayson said smiling, "I know you think that Max is not like that but-"  
I interrupted her lifting my hand up at her face, "I don't care what you say, Max isn't like that and I know it."  
Tayson sighs then stands up walking to the door, "I hope for your sake that you right. Because we all know what senior boys are like especially the jock kind?" Tayson open the door and smiled, "see you all tomorrow." The walked out closing the door behind her. I turned to face Narrissa and Camilla who smiled at me.  
"do you guys agree with her?" I asked them slowly.  
"Kase," Narrissa laughed, "This is Tay we talking about she doesn't even know what the word commitment means."  
"Narrissa is right," Camilla smiles, "She'll never understand. Tell us more about Paris."  
I smiled at the explaining the Eiffel tower to them but thinking of what Tayson said..._we all know what senior boys are like. _And I was just a naive sophomore right?

**Tayson**

Clearly I was a guy magnet and no one could deny that fact and couldn't do anything about that considering I have worked my ass of since I got to this school to be popular and sexy and the method I went through were clearly not clean for. As I walked back to my house I looked around me at what seems to be beautiful but is clearly not my kind of scene. I had spent the whole summer partying around my dad's casino in Vegas and watching as he makes a million from so many people. My mom had clearly been with him for anobscure reason because since the divorce my mom had wanted nothing to do with him including money. Even though they both live in Las Vegas, my mom distanced herself completely from him. Which I don't blame her for, he was a complete ass. That's where I got the bitch gene from most probably because my mom was as kind as they come, except to my dad of course. I walked into De Costa house holding my gaze at the giant statue of a woman in an old dress dating back to at least the eighteen hundreds. Not that I care but it irritated me that she was so damn sexy, that was clear and that she spent most of her life doing something for somebody else.

_Freda De Costa. Born 14 February 1835 in 1888 at age of 53. De Costa house was designed by Miss De Costa in 1870._

I sighed at the fact that if I was such a hotties that I would have at least done something about it. I guess those were dark times too. I walked up the stairs to my room when I was stopped but our Senior house Master, Mr Jefferson and my Art teacher too. He was gay, I was sure of it. How many guys do you know become house masters at a private school and an Art teacher? But I will not deny the fact that he was very good at art.  
"Tayson!" he said in a causal tone and smiled a kind smile at me. Ever since I moved here last year he has tried to be so kind to me but I have never showed any kind back.  
"Sir?" I said raising my eyebrow.  
"I believe you will be in my aunt class this year." He smiled.

"And your point sir." I said looking at him as if he was the most idiotic person in the world. Truth is told he was.  
"I look forward to see how you peruse it this year with many different ideas." He smiled at me despite my attitude.  
"ok." I said, "I have to gay I mean go." I smiled at him. He straightened his face then turned in a very dramatic way. I love being the head bitch of them all and he knew that, well everybody knew that and I guess you could call it a part of me that could never be justified. In fact it would never be. I walked into my room. It was three room but I had my father send a letter saying if they moved me to De Costa I would be alone. But I knew they could change that. I sat on my bed wondering what my first day of sophomore would bring me and if I would even enjoy it. but I have my goal for this year of cores and no it has nothing to do with academic, it's just about me and that's how it's always been. That is how it will always be...right?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Alive

**Emmett**

I seriously had never thought that I would have to change my antics. I was always the mature one. The great one. I got to do things that were different and great. I walked to breakfast the next morning with the new guy next to me, Chaz. Chaz was what they call, short of two great planks. He had blonde hair gelled into what seemed to be a Taylor Lautner style. Don't get me wrong he pulled it off well but I had no words for the fact that his dead blonde hair is what idolizes him. A lot of people consider him lucky that he's walking with me, well room mates with Kyle and I but that didn't seem to matter to me. But popularity is apparently a huge thing here. Chaz was medium sized built like me, he looked kinder sporty and not to mention that he had light blue eyes. he was new but girls already saw him and discussed how to get to him. And besides Mc Cullen is the biggest house so he has a lot to choose from. When we got to our usual breakfast table (well eating table in general) where Kyle sat while a bunch of freshman girls stared at him literally drooling over their eggs over the fact that my friend is a complete chick magnet.  
"Dude you wanna tell your fan club to eat more instead of wanting to eat you." I said sitting down and Chaz taking a seat next to me.  
"I can't help it they find me hot." Kyle laughed at me then looked at Chaz, "how you holding up?"  
"you would be very surprised what I can handle." Chaz laughed.  
"dude you live with us." Emmett says grinning at us.  
"which means what exactly?" Chaz laughs and Kyle joins fist punches with him and all I can really do is smile.  
"oh great, the devil wears Prada has arrived." Kyle says shaking his head pointing at the double doors leading to the cafeteria where stood Kasey, wearing a checked shorts and a purple hang top with black pumps. Narrissa wearing black three quarters and a frilly flannel shit with black ankle boots. And then there is Camilla...I sighed at how beautiful she was. Cam had shoulder length straight brown hair with light brown eyes which glowed most of the time, especially when she laughed. She wore a white skirt now with a light pink hang top almost like Kasey's and beige heels. She was absolutely beautiful it hurt to think of how I was never ever going to ever be able to say that to her...ever again. By that fact what I mean is Cam and I dated half the year last year and the we spent three weeks of the summer together and one day I was about to go to her house she called me to tell me how special I was and that she couldn't handle it anymore. And that was it quick and easy. Turns out break ups are a lot to take in for a simple fifteen year old.  
They walked past our table without a single word and that made it quite funny because Kasey was related to Kyle shouldn't there be more dignity. At all.  
"Bitch."Kyle said as she past and didn't say anything to him.  
"Ass." Kasey shot back as she walked to their table just across the cafeteria from us.  
"um am I missing something?" Chaz asked sceptically.  
"oh that's my little sister." Kyle said grinning at Chaz.  
"by like two minutes." I laughed at him. Chaz joined in.  
"still counts." Kyle said not smiling at all.  
"so the brownie blondy girl is your sister." Chaz noted and Kyle nodded, "then who are the other two?"  
"um that's her friends," Kyle said, "Camilla Rodrigus, the cheerleader of all. Don't worry you'll get to see a lot of her when you join football." When he said that I felt shallow and hurt. I didn't even know why I felt this way at all. I was just a guy for goodness sake. So I decided to ask a irrelevant question.  
"you're joining the football team?" I said forcing a grin. Kyle saw my trying face and tried too.  
"yeah," he smiled, "you can clearly see this dude has a throwing arm plus and thing for football. And besides look at how he looks Emmett. Clearly football material."  
Chaz laughed, "um I wasn't really thinking about it but if you think so Kyle."  
"definitely," Kyle smiled, "I would never say it if I didn't mean it."  
"yeah that's my buddy man." I said thankful that the distraction worked, "my man is all about truth."  
"ok." Chaz smiled, "I'm pretty hungry, I'm gonna grab something. You guys want something."  
I shook my head as did Kyle. Chaz stood up then and walked to the breakfast stall.  
"Thanks man." I sighed as soon as he was gone.  
"no problem," Kyle said, "I was the jerk that bought it up."  
"its cool man." I said looking down leaning against the table.  
"I take it the break up must have gone bad." Kyle said, "it's been like four weeks since she dumped you and you still not over it."  
"I am." I said fast.  
"that cant be," Kyle said, "if you still avoiding the subject,"  
"I can do whatever the hell I want dude." I said. He knew when I used dude on him I was finished talking about it. but sometimes this guy never got the message. Well that was most of the time.  
"fine whatever." Kyle said, "I'm just saying it's a new year, and there are plenty of new chicks." He stared behind him where the freshman was still gazing at him.  
"if that's the case," I said standing up, "then how you handling Narrissa?" then I walked away not bothering to look at his reaction because I knew it was going to be something sarcastic and I was probably going to end up hitting him.

**Max**

I couldn't have been happier right now. I had so much to be thankful for and I had no clue how to grasp it right now and I knew that the fact was that I would be the one to end up wanting to kill myself if something went the slightest bit of wrong. As I walked out of Mc Cullen house with my friends I saw Kasey walking with Narrissa and Camilla.  
She looked like she was having fun just laughing with them and that just made me smile widely. And I seriously couldn't help it.  
I walked up behind so she couldn't see me and caught a glimpse of her conversation with Cam and Narrissa which is something I do easily these days.  
"I'm just saying that now that you have committed you have nothing more to live for." Narrissa said grinning at her with logical eyes.  
"That's not true," Camilla said, "she has something to live for it's just more of the fact that it's just Max."  
"ok I can't take this anymore." I said from behind them being quite dramatic about the situation. They turned to face me; the only one smiling at me was Kasey. Camilla and Narrissa looked at me as if I was the craziest thing ever.  
"I am so offended by your support to our relationship."  
"Well there is a lot to be offended about it," Tayson said, "firstly she's dating you isn't she."  
I turned to find Tayson walking towards us with no bag at all...she probably got a freshman to carry it. that was so her. I would love to see how she will'll end up when she's in senior year.  
Kasey came to hold my waist and I wounded my arms around her. The fact that she was so tiny made things just perfect because my body made a perfect fit with mine.  
"Tay!" Kasey said to her scolding her while Narrissa and Camiela just laughed but when Kasey gave them a death stare they went completely silent.  
"what?" Tayson said, "truth is told. I'm surprised you too are still together. Honestly."  
Kasey just looked at her with a shocked expression where as I couldn't help but laugh and say, "Nice to see you too Tayson."  
"I would be also be glad to see me." Tayson flipped her hair, "have you seen me lately." Then she turned on her heel and walked while some of my senior friends not standing so far from me spotted her and whistled at her.  
"keep going boys," Tayson said, "because this is as close as you'll get to my body." She winked at them and walked into the school building.  
"well that's my cue to go." Narrissa sighed and walked away toward Tayson's direction. Camilla stared her off.  
"well I'll see you in class then Kase." She smiled at her.  
"you're not even gonna say hi to me?" I said in shock to her but I smiled at her.  
"Please," Camilla said smiling, "I would hate to come in between you and your senior ship." The she turned and walked away into the school building.  
"wow." I laughed, "I love how your friends love me."  
"you don't really mean that." Kasey said and turned to face me looking into her sparkled eyes, "I know them well enough to know that they have an ulterior motive."  
"you think."I laughed, "but at least I know one ulterior motive they don't have." I leant down to press my lips on hers. I kissed her slowly and I heard my friends whoop and make crude comments.  
"yeah that's my man!"  
"show her whose boss!"  
Kasey laughed against my lips and pulled away.  
"I see you upgrade your football jacket." She smiled at my purple and white with black football jacket with my surname and number 12 at the back.  
At this school if you have played football since sophomore year then you are guaranteed a place in the team in senior year. Your jackets are even made at the end of junior year. And different standards where different colour jackets. To go with our school's colours this is dark blue, dark purple and the brightest red ever! So red that some kid in junior high was hospitalized. Ok I'm am overstating it alittle. Sophomore years wear the blue jacket, junior year wore the red and we wore the purple. It makes the team more noticeable. All the jackets have white and black in them. I could say the same about the cheerleaders, expect that both junior and sophomores wear blue and red combined in one and only when they are seniors they get purple uniforms. Either way they all still look hot but not there is any wearing them cause cheerleading only starts like next week, if it had started already we would being seeing Camilla in her uniform...  
"What can I say?" I smile at her, "I'm all for making sure senior works out for the better."  
"I can imagine," Kasey smiled, "and how is that working out for you?"  
"actually quite well," I smiled then pulled a bag out, "that reminds me. Breakfast."  
"is this my favourite?" she asked.  
"blueberry muffin." I smiled at her, "senior breakfast day today."  
"what?" Kasey said confused.  
"Senior breakfast day," I smiled, "where all the seniors go out for breakfast instead of having it at the house."  
"Oh," she laughed, "So that's why I didn't see you at the house this morning."  
"Princely," I grinned, "miss me?"  
Before she could answer Kyle, Emmett and some new kid walked past us. Emmett smiled at me but Kyle just glared at us. Yes, it would seem some how Kyle hates my guts. Still. We used to hang a lot when he came to this school. Even in Minnesota we were close. I didn't know he had a twin. I saw Kim a couple of times at home and just left it there. Then Kyle came to this school and introduced to Kasey who just by the way was so freaken beautiful that when I saw her I felt like an idiot for just looking at her eyes. I mean and her were related you could clearly see that but I wouldn't have gone as far as twin. Kyle had light brown hair it was almost dirty blonde if you could say that but even I can admit that it shined the way every girl described but Kasey's was more beautiful with her's being more Ash blonde and long and straight. Then their eyes, Kyle's were more a greeny blue and Kasey had bright blue eyes. just blue that every time we were in the sun like now, it sparkled and when she smiled it made it so much better. And obvious factor Kasey was not vain, Kyle was. He didn't always used to be but I guess things can change. Especially when I spoke to Kasey all of one time last year and already had developed this huge crush on her. We spent most of last year just gazing at each other even when I dated someone else and she tried it out. When I had heard she had broken up with him from Kyle I finally got the guts to ask her out and she agreed so fast. We went on a date a couple of times before I kissed her and by this time I should have already have had sex with her but Kasey wasn't like her brother or any other girls. Especially her notorious friend Tayson. She was serious about life and what she wanted. She was exactly the way my dad had described her, serious, dedicated and sure. I guess with twins personalities don't get spilt up because it's clear that Kyle didn't get that gene. In fact he didn't get any of his parents genes because their mother is something else, she's just as committed and caring and knows exactly what she wants from her kids. Now that I think about it everything went to Kasey. When Kasey and I started dating, Kyle decided to be a douche bag and try and fight me. Of course he was the one who ended up in the emergency room where as I just needed a ice bag. Kyle told Kasey to break up with me, at that he almost ended up in hospital undergoing serious surgery but Kasey just simply told him to grow up and at that Kasey's mom suggested Kasey and I go on holiday alone away from Kyle for the summer cause clearly he had serious anger issue. We got a summer in Paris and Kyle got a summer at anger management.  
"Hey," Kasey said holding my face, "just ignore him." She whispered, "I love you."  
"I know how much I love you." I said. It was a strong word to used considering that she never wanted to say it until we were on the Eiffel Tower and she just said it and from there on out we said nothing else.  
Kyle just walked past and Emmett came in our direction where as the new Kid walked with Kyle.  
"Hey guys." He smiled at us when he reached us.  
"Hey." Kasey smiled at him.  
"Hey Emmett." I grinned high fiving him.  
"Um Kase" Emmett smiled, "I hate to disturb your happy moment but you in my home room class and maths class now."  
"Really?" Kasey smiled.  
I knew how much Kasey liked Emmett as a friend; in fact she said that she preferred him over her own brother. So it didn't surprise me when she was excited to be in a class with him.  
"with Cam." He said slowly. I stared at him and saw pain mixed with confusion. I guess when Camilla called during the summer to tell Kasey it was over between her and Emmett, when I asked Kasey what had happened, she refused to tell me anything at all.  
"you ok?" Kasey asked sympathetically.  
Emmett nodded then added, "See you in class." Then walked away looking glum. This wasn't the normal Emmett. He was normally so happy. The one who put a smile on peoples face but I guess that can easily change for whatever reason. I looked at Kasey who looked very sympathetic.  
"Poor Em." She sighed, "I wish I could fix this."  
"No," I said fast, "don't get involved. Let this just pass. You'll see he'll get better. When football season starts again. He will be back on his feet. Seriously."  
Kasey sighed then kissed me once before looking at me again.  
"Hey Dude," one of my friends called known as Tyler, "We to get to the great hall for assembly. All seniors."  
"it's just a hall." Kasey said to him smiling.  
"wasn't talking to you sophomore." He grinned and said in a playful way.  
"Hey watch it Ben!" I said grinning at him. Kasey laughed but kissed me once then smiled.  
"See you later Senior." She said then walked toward the double glass doors of the school.  
I stared after her watching how damn sexy she is.  
"Hello earth to Max!" he said clicking his fingers "can we get to the hall now."  
"what happened to calling it the great hall?" I laughed at him and walked the opposite way from the school. This school was just too big for words.  
"your girlfriend convinced me otherwise." He grinned as we walked. We got to the hall which was actually called _THE GREAT HALL OF CORNIELLA TANNER._ That was what the schools full name was anyway, _CORNIELLA TANNER HIGH SCHOOL_. Funny a school named after a woman. Don't get me wrong I'm not sexist, I just found it weird that in the late eighteen hundreds woman mattered because I took history and everything we have learnt woman are a big deal but if there was anybody that knew a lot on this school and its history, it was Camilla and Kasey. In fact they wrote a report together on the school and the Headmistress, Principle Adams, liked it so much he published it on the schools website and Facebook page. When we got to the hall, it was filled with seniors that were making a noise and greeting one another. You could feel the excitement in the air. Girls giggling, guys roaring. And senior teachers coming through the door and filling the room with depression. The headmistress walked in then with large black robe that made her look like a witch personally. People began to settle down.  
"Dude," Ben said to me, "Silva Jackson is coming your way now. Act cool."  
"we are cool looser." I said logically as this blonde blue eyed senior came up towards us.  
"Hey Max." She smiled at me. She was clearly flirting with me I could clearly see that. I went stupid.  
"Hey Silva." I smiled back. But it was an ordinary smile nothing special.  
Silva Jackson didn't realise but she was nothing special. Yeah sure she was probably going to be announced head cheerleader captain that didn't seem to impress me.  
"Rumour has it," she began, "you taking football captain this year."  
"its not a rumour if we know its true." Ben shot back at her and some of the guys laughed.  
"Well then rumour also has it that cheerleading and football is a great sport to put together." Silva smiled widely.  
"Never heard that rumour." I said to her smiling. Don't get me wrong Silva is kinder hot but not at all my type.  
"Lets face it," Silva said, "I'm hot, you're hot. We perfect for each other. And there's no getting behind the fact I am completely into you and you're into me. And you just look for my attention dating that small town sophomore. Well guess what you have my full attention."  
"Wow that's great." I smiled at her with a sarcastic smile that she didn't quite actually grasp.  
"good, so you wanna come down to Columbus house tonight rent a movie and not watch it." Silva trying the whole seductive thing.  
"Sure." Ben said slowly. what an idiot.  
"Nah," I said smiling, "I got a date tonight with my girlfriend."  
"you mean that small town-" she began I interrupted her, "yes her! Listen ok I used to be into you but I'm sorry I'm just not interested in you anymore. I mean I used to be when I thought you were hot in freshman year. But quite frankly you crazy. And some people said you were related to Tayson when it turns out Tayson is way hotter then you. Don't take it personally but I kinder think you need help." Silva looked so offended that the guys behind me just laughed her. She stomped her foot and walked away.  
"Burn dude." Ben laughed as did the other guys. I fist punched Ben and looked at the guys laughing so hard they couldn't contain themselves.  
"silence!" Principle Adams shouted. She had cropped hair which resembled the same colour as a fire. She wore these glasses that made her look more wicked then we actually want her to be. Everybody continued to make a noise and that made her mad, we could see it, "I said SILENCE!?" everybody looked at her after she had shouted the last part of her rage.  
"Thank you." She said, "Now seniors... I bet you glad to finally be called that." People smiled at that, "just a few general rules. NO bossing the school around. No PT or PA or whatever you call it." people laughed, "I mean it." she hissed at us.  
"But what about Tayson?" Silva shouted, "She's using a freshman as her PA" I knew Tayson would have bought at least a book to school.  
"she has what?" Principle Adams hissed. She knew Tayson all to well, the fact of the matter she knew Tayson well enough to know how powerful she actually was, but that didn't seem to bother Tayson at all.  
"Get Amelia!" principle Adams hissed at her PA. Her short PA ran out the hall.  
"Now back to this whole senior ship thing," she sighed, "I don't care how big you think you all are. I will have no hanky panky this year like I did last year. I am simply just suspending this year. Now off to class. Enjoy your last year of irresponsibility and blah, blah."  
"Miss Adams," a teacher said, "you have to announce the captains."  
"oh right." Principle Adams said taking out a book, "right never in my history of being a headmistress have I ever seen such ...a lazy bunch in my life. Quite frankly we are in the league of being one of the best schools in the country but you people will put me to shame."  
"This ladies a bitch." Ben whispered to me and all I could do was nod. Heaven only knew what she would do if found us talking.  
"right so this year is a time for change." Principle Adams said, "As a captain your duty is to make sure you under go the procedure of making sure that all teams, higher and lower are always up to standard you always have a team. Think of yourselves as the coach's right man hand or better yet PA." That did not make mw feel any better just to let her know, "ok lets begin...Captain of the Cheerleaders...Silva Jackson." Some people clapped but not everybody, "Silva also becomes the drama department's captain." Silva stood up smiling at everyone expects for me, "Sit down blondy. Captain of the science department and Decathlon team is Bernice Rolands." Some people just looked around wondering who the hell that was, and honestly I was one of those people. A girl with frizzy red hair stood up revealing to be nothing special. She had braces and looked very peculiar, "thank you Bernice. Captain for the football team is no surprise there Maxwell Pattinson." Weird thing about this moment is that everybody cheered and shouted my name not even giving her a chance to read out the rest of the captain. I was definitely living the dream.

**Kyle**

Funny thing about being me, well there was no funny really there was mostly just me and that didn't seem to bother me at all. I just wanted to be me and that suited me and everybody else at this school just fine. I walked into English with a grin on my face because it would seem that we were getting a new teacher this year. After last years teacher was pregnant or so she claimed. This was my kingdom and I was quite happy with that. A bunch of chicks saw that I was in their English class and began to squeal like it was the best day of their life. Well I had to give it to them, it probably was. I am the guy that can turn anything on even that guy in PE. Then without a warning Tayson and Narrissa walked in. Great I would be in a class with the queen bitch herself. Narrissa however I had no problem being in a class with her. She was in fact the only thing that would make this class bearable. Ever since I met her we have been great friends, its only last year I realised how pretty she really is, actually hot. She didn't give her credit for that though which made it difficult to not change her mind otherwise. I knew she wouldn't agree at all. Narrissa wasn't like Tayson at all she was warm and open and free spirited unfortunately she was free spirited but not a virgin anymore. Last year their was this guy Daniel. Rumour has it, she did it with him behind the bleaches. Daniel left the following week, so I couldn't ask him-or beat him up- so I went to Narrissa. It was confirmed. She begged me not to tell anybody but the school blog had already tried a _Gossip Girl_ move and slatted. Narrissa aunt sued. Well sued the school blogs president, and then the school blog were shut down. No one bothered to hate Narrissa after that, in fact she was praised even more.  
"Evaporate reject!" Tayson shouted at me.  
I just looked at her and laughed once, "this seat doesn't have your name on it!"  
"Ok let me make this simple," She smiled smugly, "If you don't move, I'll splat your balls in half. Believe me I have no difficulty finding them."  
"Bitch." I said and stood up and moved to the back where some of my football buddies were. Why didn't I just sit here in the first place.  
the class started to fill up when finally Principle Adams walked in with a guy. The guy looked kinder young to be a teacher. He had black hair, the same colour as the night. And light blue eyes. he was very lean but muscular. Sort of like Emmett.  
"Listen up," Principle Adams said, "This is your new English teacher Mr Pile. You're to treat him with absolute respect."  
Tayson scoffed at that.  
"Tayson," Principle Adams tried to remain calm, "Don't mess with me this year. I'm on a roll." She looked at Pile, "They're all yours." Then she walked out. We looked at this guy and the guys began to mummer, they asked me something but I just ignored them.  
"Ok," Mr Pile said, "lets not start with work today, lets just automatically begin with asking questions."

"Personal?" Tayson grimed at him. This girl was whack but somehow everybody liked her at this school.  
"Not to personal."  
"Ok, I'll start." Tayson smiled, "Are you gay?"  
"And you are?" pile asked smiling at her.  
"Tayson. Harris." She smiled back.  
"Well Miss Harris I can assure you I am as straight as you find them." Pile said logically.  
"Then why are you a teacher?" A girl asked him from the side of the class room.  
"Why, a male cannot be a teacher?" he asked sceptically.  
"I think she means because of your age that she is referring to." Narrissa asked looking down.  
Pile looked at her curiously, "I'm twenty four. And this is a part time job. I'm still studying and I want to open my own business. So this is a starting point."  
everybody looked him logically.  
"So you have a teaching degree?" Narrissa asked slowly.  
Pile nodded.  
"Hey Mr pile you wanna show Kyle that degree," Tayson said, "because its the closest he'll ever get."  
"yeah better then a prostitution gig right." I shot back. People laughed but not sure which comment they were laughing at. Tayson turned to look at me and smiled and winked at me.  
This bitch was driving me insane and I honestly could resort to that kind of abuse. This was seriously going to be a difficult year.

**Chaz**

I was considering liking this place. Well firstly it was away from home where my single mom worked and did her best not to cry everyday. I got to this school on scholarship and that didn't bother me at all. Don't get me wrong my mom wasn't broke or poor or any of that stuff. She owned a hair salon and was completely happy. But when I applied to this school last year because they had a great Art programme I had to say yes. I mean that scholarship offered everything. From flying you here if you lived far, which I do, Washington. They offer the house fees and school fees and I'm even surprised they took me in considering I took Maths Standard and not Maths core. I used to love Maths Core but I got tied of it and wanted to have a chilled high school career. My mother didn't object when I began packing for Tanner. She even helped me. My father however was a different story. Well he wasn't in the story; only lord knew where he was. My mother claims he died in the war but I'm not stupid but my mother is very sensitive so I didn't bother pressing her for more information. I just left it alone and beside I knew the didn't love me or want me so I didn't bother caring.  
I walked in the hall to get to my locker. I turned a corner then bumped into someone. Classic.  
"Oh shoot." She said the bent down to get my books. I bent down too, "I am so sorry, I'm such a cults."  
I looked at her and stared into brown. It was the girl from breakfast who I think Emmett was acting so uncomfortable about. She was much prettier close up. Her hair was shinny, her eyes glowing and he skin a perfect brown. It was clear she was native American like that Max character that Kyle was busy hissing about this morning.  
"No its cool," I smiled, "I rarely see where I am going!" she laughed at me the we got all our book sorted and stood up.  
"Oh here this is yours. "she said looking at the text book, "you take Maths Standard."  
"Yeah," I said, "That a problem."  
"No, no," she said fast, "You just never strike me as the Standard type." Oh so she was one those girls. Girls who easily judged. Well sorry I was those guys who easily gave in.  
"So suddenly you are a good judge on people." I said sceptically.  
her smile faded, "Suddenly you think you know me." Ok so she was going to play the sarcastic card on me and play back. She didn't play fair.  
"look," I said, "I know that you're a big icon here. But that doesn't give you the right to try and beat me up."  
"ok I'll remember that for next time especially since you gonna either be a baby or a dick." She said handing me my text book, "Nice talking to you Chaz." The she walked away.

**Kasey**

School was clearly not going fast enough cause everything was going so slow. I enjoyed school so much but I felt like today was going no where. Because it was the first day they didn't bother giving us any classes at all. At that didn't really get my good mood anywhere, well I couldn't really tell anybody. Being smart at this school wasn't really frowned upon but they didn't really note you when you got straight A's so I told everybody I got B's most of the time and never showed anybody my report card at all. I just couldn't face the wrath of anybody. The teachers gave me those well done faces when I got tests back and when someone asked why they did that I tried to pull a Tayson "Who the hell knows" and I was getting good at that now. But that didn't help me if there were people that had really good eyes and weren't _stupid_at all, Camilla found out I was a complete nerd but just laughed at how embaressed I was and said that she wouldn't tell anybody. She didn't know why I was keeping it a secret she thought it was great. Well not all of us could be photographic like her. I mean she spends more time taking pictures of everything and anything. When she's done she either edits them to perfection or doesn't need to edit them because they are already so perfect. I mean when I take picture they come out the way they should, when she does it she gets the most magnificent things. her parents spent more money on her equipment then on her closet and she has a lot of clothes. Well it's not as much as Narrissa.  
As I walked to the Cafeteria at lunch to the table Tayson and Narrissa were already at I watched them scan some chick that was trying to flirt with Kyle.  
"Ag," I groaned as I sat down, "I'm related to that!" I took my salad out.  
Narrissa laughed, "He clearly see's it as the family's mark."  
"Clearly." I said sighing but laughing. Tayson just continued to stare. That was creeping me out but I didn't say anything. Camilla came storming to the table.  
"I have never been so angry in my life!" she said sitting down grabbing my salad and began eating it.  
"Yes you were," Narrissa said, "last night after I took your curling iron."  
"sort of like you just stole my salad." I said taking salad back from her. Her mouth was already filled with lettuce.  
"Oh sorry." She said with her mouth full.  
"what's wrong with you anyway?" I asked filling my mouth with the salad.  
"That ruthless dick thinks he knows me so well!" Camilla said clearly angry, "well let me let you know buddy boy. You don't."  
"who are you talking about?" I asked completly confused.  
"That Chaz guy," Camilla said pointing at Chaz who was playing on his IPAD where Kyle was sitting and flirting and Emmett was just laughing at him. I guessed he was probably laughing at every lie that he was telling that girl.  
"what about him," I asked. Honestly Chaz seemed nice, kind, wickedly awesome. I felt sorry that he had to share a room with my brother and that he looked like he was enjoying it. The only good thing of that dorm that should keep him happy is Emmett.  
"He's obnoxcious and rude." She said and all I could do was gape at what she just said.  
"How can you say that?"I said in sheer shock, "I think he is so sweet honestly."

"you're wrong!" She said in a thick voice.  
"hate to break up this argument," Tayson sad sarcastically, "but I would like to point out that firstly, Chaz is a dick ok we got it and secondly-"  
"And Secondly you get on my nerves." Silva Jackson said from behind her. Tayson turned to stare at her.  
"Oh look girls its the devil wears Prada!" Silva said to her friends behind her. They laughed at her joke that wasn't even funny.  
"you actually found that funny." Tayson laughed. They stopped at once, "god and you're supposed to be the seniors of this school."  
"Watch it Harris!" Silva said defensively.  
"I should watch it," she laughed once without any humour, "I think you should." Tayson stood up at Silva and whispered to her, "Just remember... I know your dirty little secret." Silva looked at her once and looked shocked and scared.  
"What's going on here?" Max said from behind me. Him and a bunch of his senior friends were looking at Silva.  
"Nothing." Silva straightened herself and walked away.  
"What was that all about?" Max asked.  
"I'm wondering the same thing." I asked in the same tone.  
"don'tworry about it." Tayson smiled with one of her smug smiles that got everybody worried out. She did that smile when she was up to something. Generally that was most of the time.  
"Hey." Max smiled at me and sat next to me taking my hand. His friend grabbed a share from another table and sat down with us. Weird. Senior guys sitting with Sophomores .  
"Hey." I smiled back at him and looked at him. If there was anybody more beautiful the Max I would literally have a stroke. His perfect brown skin and his beautiful eyes I was in heaven. Yeah he was pretty muscular thanks to the schools GYM. And when Kyle and him used to hang out they used to work out together.  
"Hey Tayson," Ben grinned at her, "How would you feel about a senior boyfriend?"  
"I'd rather watch paint dry." Tayson shot back. Max's friends laughed at her comment while Ben just looked down.  
"What about you Cam?" one of Max's friends asked. Cam just looked up from her small pink digital camera then looked back down not bothering to answer.  
"Narrissa?" they asked Narrissa who smiled at them and said, "Don't take this the wrong way and I know you guys are the most popular seniors in the school but I'm not going to take my chances and ruin my life."  
"OOOOhHH" they laughed at the diss that I could clearly see was meant for all of them.  
Max laughed with them and then hugged me, "Sorry I'm the only lucky one." He said. I blushed at that and Cam took a picture of us like that.  
"More pictures Cam?" Max asked smiling at her.  
"you know how it is don't you?" She laughed then looked at Kyle's table then looked back quickly. I looked to see what got her so tense. Emmett was looking our direction. Someone had to work on that relationship and fast before something went wrong!  
"Well as nice as its been having you free loaders here," Tayson said, "Do you mind leaving...now!"  
The guys laughed but otherwise just stood up and waited for Max. Max looked at me, kissed me once and stood up to go with his friends. I stared after him.  
"Finally peace and quiet." Tayson sighed and looked at Camilla who had taken out her laptop and was fiddling.  
"What are you doing?" Tayson asked.  
"Editing." Cam smiled. Tayson rolled her eyes then looked at me.  
"So have you thought of what I said?" Tayson asked me with one look at me.  
"what did you tell me?" I asked looking completely confused.  
"You know exactly what Kasey." Tayson laughed, "I mean come on. Max is a big boy and big boys don't like to be around things they haven't had a chance to-"  
"Thank you Tayson but I really didn't need that right now." I said quite disgruntled about the fact that I had almost forgotten about that. I stood up slowly and walked away and left them be. I would go somewhere where Tayson wasn't looking for a fight which could easily happen because this would not be the first time. Just because Tayson wasn't a virgin didn't mean she had to punch me about mine. Beside max wasn't like that, not that we have ever talked about but still if we haven't spoken about it would mean that our relationship is completely compatible and that he understood perfectly that I wasn't ready for that kind of level of relationship especially if it was that physical. Besides I am only turning sixteen next summer, so maybe in the summer things can change…

**Narrissa**

There was something about Mr Pile that wasn't right. He was literally twenty four and was a teacher made it even more weird. I don't buy the whole I'm trying to start my own business crap, that's just whack. I knew to much about lies to know somebody who is. I mean I hung out with Tayson didn't I, same rule applied. I walked to my locker as I thought harder. Mr pile was kind of sexy in a weird way but I couldn't help but wonder why he was here. He had perfect hair and not to mention his beautiful eyes.  
"Why are you thinking so hard?" somebody said from behind me. I turned to find Amelia standing behind me. Amelia was a teacher here. Also to young and way to pretty to be here. She had curly dusty blonde hair with eyes that you could probably say there were the same colour as light gray. She was tall and resembled a runway model. She's been here since I came to this school. She was my friend, one of my closet friend. I know what you thinking, why am I friends with a teacher, well she needed support when her mom died last year and I gave it to her as did Camilla. She was single, lived in DaCosta and had lost the only family she had left.  
"You know me to well!" I laughed out loud and then hugged her.  
"I have had a lot of practice." She laughed returning the hug.  
"How have you been, how was your holiday?" I laughed.  
"Well I spent the whole summer reminiscing over my dad who just by the way is still in London."  
ok I know I said she's alone, maybe that's not completely true but it is alittle. Her dad had never been much of a father to her, he had been such an ass, well as far as I know. He was still married to Amelia's mom when she died but he was so hooked on his career that it seems like he didn't care. Amelia saw him like once a year and that was on her birthday which was in the summer.  
"I'm sorry," I said sympathetically, "but hey I have a surprise for you. Its actually from actually from Cam and I but you are going to love it."  
"you know I can't accept gifts from any student." Amelia laughed at me. I just rolled my eyes and handed her the gift. She smiled at me and took the small box that was covered in black wrapping paper. She opened it to find a square frame with a picture of Cam, Amelia and I last year at the field trip last year to spring fields. Amelia smiled at me.

"This is too beautiful to even…I have no words Nay." She said looking as if she has just been slapped in the face.  
"Why?" I asked, "What did your father send you?"

"Nothing." She sighed, "Funny enough, I'm not even remotely surprised at all."

"sorry." Was all I could really say?

That's when the bell rang and Amelia being the punctual organised person that she was, turned quickly and bumped into Mr Pile.

"Shoot," Amelia said before she fell into Mr Pile's arms. Nice, he was buff too. Amelia looked at him with big eyes and surprisingly enough he looked back.

"Hi." He said. I couldn't help but feel a little strange when he looked at her as if she was the most perfect thing he had ever seen as if she had not just acted extremely clumsy and fallen into his arms, now that didn't make any sense to me what so ever.

"Hello." She smiled then lifted herself up with Mr Pile looking like he wanted to help her but even I could see that he looked pretty dumb.

"Oh so you're the new teacher huh?" Amelia said smiling a little.

"The one and only." Mr Pile smiled, "English."

"Maths," Amelia laughed, "I'm Amelia Shane." She held her hand out for him to shake it. He didn't even look hesitant when he shook it.

"Ryan Pile." He smiled. Nobody knew how awkward this was for me. I was late for class first of all, the corridor was empty and to make matters worse it was so obvious that Amelia liked Pile. A monkey could see that.

"Ok." I decided to say, "Well, it's clear I'm late for class, so I'm off to class. See you later Amelia…Mr Pile."

I walked to class but when I turned to look at them…they were laughing with one another. That hit me somewhere I just didn't know where.

**Tayson**

I was irritated; it was in me to feel like this, I mean I was obviously just feeling like this because of one simple reason. Kyle Huntley! I was pissed off ok. He knew exactly what went on last year but is in pure denial! Annoying, little freak show. Girls drooled all over him every single day and I just stood there watched him prey over them. They had all the feeling in the world for him but he was just doing it for one thing...Sex. Well it was clear, what would any sixteen year old boy want to do, play chess? Not even I would do that. I walked up to Kyle's locker where he stood taking his books out slowly as if to say "I sense Tayson's presence near," well I was a guy magnet.

"What Tayson?" he said not even bothjering to look at me.

"Wow!" I said smiling, "Pretending like I'm her. You've gone one step higher, I like."

"I don't know what you talking about." Kyle said closing his locker then turning away from me.

"Then Look at me Huntley!" I said to him before he could even walk away.

Kyle sighed then turned to look at me.

"See," I smiled, "was that so hard." I walked up to him.

"It's the first day of school," he noted, "don't you want to leave me alone before you harass me for the rest of the year."

"Fine!" I said, "If that's what you want."

"I don't get you Tayson," Kyle said, "what happened last year was a mistake. I told you that twice-"

"I don't count the second one because that was on Skype!" I said severely.

"Either way, I let you know." Kyle said, "I could have been a dick and just left you hanging!"

"Like you do with every other girl here!" I said angrily.

"I could say the same about you and your fags." Kyle said the turned and walked away. Narrissa walked up to me then.

"Everything ok?" she asked slightly.

"Everything is just perfect!" I said and walked away when the bell rang.

**Camilla**

When school ended I walked back to Mc Cullen alone. When I walked I saw Max and Kasey walking together hand in hand. The looked so cute. I'll be honest, I never really liked Max. Firstly he has been captain of the football team for so long so he gave off this message to me when I was a freshman. I hated it, and then I joined cheerleading, in freshman you didn't get any Captains of anything. He was a sophomore and was captain, which automatically got to me. Then the Sophomore football team judges the new cheerleader as a joke kind of thing and each football player must choose one girl that is trailing who is good enough to trail with coach, some stupid tradition thing. I thought it was pathetic really. So Silva (what a surprise) showed us the routine once and we had to do it. Captain being Max, chose first and what did you know, he chose me. I was so surprised. I had never done cheerleading in my life and here I was surrounded my girls who had done cheerleading in prep school and middle school and now her I was being pointed out by the Captain himself, which rumour has it, when chosen by the captain, that's a huge accomplishment. First I thought it was because he was looking for something to bang, after all, he was sixteen but it was only when I walked up to him he whispered to me, "Welcome to Tanner." When I looked at him, it was like looking in a mirror because his eyes were the exact same brown as mine. I'd smiled and had said thank you.

As I walked I saw Kyle gawking at his sister like she was his enemy.

"What did she do now?" I asked coming up behind him.

"What?" he said confused. I pointed at Max and Kasey who were laughing. Kyle sighed.

"I'm pretty sure that it's against school policy to display PDA." Kyle said aggressively.

"That's during school Kyle." I laughed, "It's after school now. And you shouldn't be speaking! You do it at any time, day or night!"

"Not funny!" he grumbled slightly.

"At some point you're going to have to get over this." I said slightly.

"yeah." Kyle sighed, "Thanks." He hugged me then but it was friendly gesture. I was sure of that.

I pulled away the walked away. I walked past Max and Kasey smiling at them as I went up to Narrissa.

"So plans for tonight?" I asked.

"Homework." She laughed, "That's about the only plan I got! Hey did you get that maths assignment!"

"Um…no why?" I said slightly not looking her in the eye.

"Just asking." She said the thankfully began talking about something else. The last thing I need was to talk about school work, especially maths.


End file.
